Virtual reality technology allows users of virtual reality media player devices to experience virtual reality worlds. For example, virtual reality worlds may be implemented based on live, camera-captured scenery of a real-world scene to allow users to experience, in real time, real-world places that are difficult, inconvenient, expensive, or otherwise problematic for the users to experience in real life (i.e., in a non-simulated manner). Virtual reality technology may thus provide users with a variety of entertainment, educational, vocational, and/or other enjoyable or valuable experiences that may otherwise be difficult or inconvenient for the users to obtain.
In some examples, it may be desirable for a user to view a virtual reality world based on a real-world scene from a vantage point other than one of the vantage points from which real-time video footage of the real-world scene is being captured by physical capture devices (e.g., video cameras). As such, image data captured by different physical capture devices at different vantage points may be analyzed and combined to render new image data representative of depictions of the real-world scene from different vantage points (i.e., vantage points that do not align with the vantage point of any physical capture device).
Unfortunately, as footage from different capture devices is combined and processed in real time, inaccuracies may enter into resultant virtual reality data. For example, due to inconsistencies between data detected by different physical capture devices, as well as the significant challenge of performing large amounts of image processing in real time, rendered depictions of objects may become distorted, lost, replicated, moved, or otherwise reproduced inaccurately. Such inaccuracies may be distracting to users viewing these inconsistent depictions during virtual reality experiences, particularly when the objects depicted are familiar objects or are important to the virtual reality experience.